Solace
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Elizabeth hears about the trouble Ethan's in and decides to pay him a visit when he needs it the most. A friendship one shot set to the current storyline.


_**Solace**_

_It's my life  
It's my choice  
Hear my words  
Hear my voice  
and just believe_ ~_**Staind 'Believe'**_

He was sulking; all he did these days was sulk.

Ethan was being accused of a heinous crime and there wasn't one person was on his side. His brother and sister doubted him; his father was out of town with no way of being reached. Tracy was kind to post his bail but even she had reservations about his innocence.

He sat at the Haunted Star with a drink in hand; liquor was the only thing not failing him these days. It gave him comfort, wanting nothing in return, it had no preconceived notions about who he was and wasn't. It didn't deem him capable of abusing a little girl.

Light footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He mentally groaned, who could it be? He wondered with his back facing the entrance from the table he sat at. The steps were light, it couldn't be Sonny with another gun or Sam wanting to pound on him some more, he pegged her as having heavy marching steps.

"Ethan?" her voice cut through his thoughts with the softness of an angel.

He turned and found the last person he expected to see. "Elizabeth." His accented voice said softly. "I thought you were…." He wasn't sure of the correct term to use when someone was committed to a mental hospital.

"I know, I was released yesterday." She said shyly as she tucked a loose lock of her hair her ear. "Lucky told me about what's going on."

He wanted desperately to forget but he hadn't drunk nearly enough to get there. "Please spare me the lectures and disappointment. I'll tell you what I've told everyone who won't listen; I didn't do it." He took another gulp of the amber colored liquid. He was getting sick of having to defend himself and the fact no one would listen.

"I didn't think you did."

His dark eyes widened in surprised and focused on her face. Her expression was open and honest; there was no malice in her colorful eyes. Ethan didn't think there was a person out there on his side. He had given up on all hope as the days went on. "Thank you." He said with gratitude that left his voice a bare whisper. "Why?" he asked next with a surprising need to know why she would believe in him. They knew each other less then he knew his family but they still managed to think the worst of him.

She stepped forward and joined him at the darkly lit table he sat at. "You could've given me hell for what I did to Lucky but you didn't. You were nice, caring and open minded and abusers are none of those things. There were a lot of times in the past year you could've lost your cool and you didn't. I have a hard time believing you'd do it now against a teenager." Elizabeth carefully explained and noted the relief that surrounded his dark eyes. She knew what it felt like to have no one on your side and didn't wish it against anyone.

He masked the wave of emotion by putting the glass to his lips and drinking. "Too bad my family can't see it that way."

It bothered her to see the torment across his face. The lack of faith from Lulu and Lucky took away part of his soul he'd never get back. That missing part would always remember his family thought the worst of him. "Do you know why Kristina would accuse you?"

He swirled the glass and watched the liquid before looking up into her patient waiting eyes. "I don't know. Because I was one of the last people to see her and it ended badly? Maybe she's confused? I honestly don't know but I intend to find out."

"You could make matters worse if you try and talk to her."

"What am I supposed to do? Wait until Sonny finally has me killed or I'm sent to prison? No one is interested in clearing my name." he finished off the drink and pushed the glass aside. Liquor was no longer keeping his fury at bay and he decided against having anymore. Why waste the good stuff if it wouldn't help? "I thought about leaving but someone always stops me."

"Leaving will only make you look guilty."

"As opposed to how peachy they consider me now? I'd rather keep breathing." He said with the best grin he could muster up through the sea of depression crushing his chest. "Enough about me, how are you doing?" he welcomed the distraction of someone else's problems.

"I still regret every choice I've made over the last few months but I'm dealing with it better. Right now I want to be a mother to my children and try to create a life without Lucky." The undeniable sadness over losing the love of her life crept along her features.

The regret was still as present as the last time he saw her but he did notice her calmness over it, she was able to cope now. There was no excuse for sleeping with Nikolas but for her sake Ethan did hope Lucky could forgive Elizabeth, he'd be a fool not to and miss out on the wonderful life they could still have. She was someone everyone should have on their side and Ethan was sure glad he did. "I appreciate you coming but why did you?"

"I wanted you to know there was someone that believed in you."

He met her eyes and found a solace there he had lost all hope of, relief and hope that just maybe things would work out and he could continue the life he built there in Port Charles with his father. He kept reasoning the only reason he hadn't upped and run yet was because Lulu had stopped him but in reality he stopped himself, he didn't want to cower and run. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. Sure he was a con, he might steal your wallet as he grinned in your face but never had he caused someone physical harm. He literally didn't know what to say and never before had Ethan found himself speechless.

Elizabeth flashed a beautiful smile. "I have to get home. If you ever need to talk you're always welcome to come by." She stood from the chair and gripped his hand firmly as a sign of comfort and support before leaving the casino.

Ethan watched her walk away with amazement and gratitude he wished he could express. She'd never know how her faith in him renewed his hope on life and people. He started to believe there was a chance he could survive this obstacle and come out of it better then before. The licks from everyone in town weren't easy to take but he welcomed the friendship he managed to make though it.

He started to understand the appeal Elizabeth Webber carried.

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
